A Different Change
by The Phantom Keeper
Summary: Ash is returning from Sinnoh. Expect he comes across something that completely changes his life. A little baby! With his priorities changing, how does this little chance meeting affect his future? 10k One-Shot. Hints at abilityshipping.


**What is this? Another story? The word count is 10k?**

 **If you all have been following my work you know I just posted another one-shot yesterday. This one has been worked on far longer then my other one.**

 **Now you all are probably wondering where the heck this story is coming from. To be honest this story has been sitting in my files for a while now. And after I took some time to touch this up I thought it is about time I share this.**

 **Now I am going to have a rant about this chapter at the bottom if you are interested in that kind of stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did... well lets just say I wouldn't be on here.**

 **Enjoy _A Different Change_!**

* * *

The sun shone down through the thick canopy of the Viridian Forest. Pidgeys sang through the forest as Pokémon ran through the forest without care. On one path, a lone trainer walked, on his shoulder sat the yellow electric mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. The duo walked in silence enjoying the sun and calmness that the forest held.

"Say Pikachu, when we get home how about we start training with everyone to win the next league?" Ash Ketchum asked his loyal partner and best friend.

Ash was just returning from his journey in Sinnoh and in the wake of his defeat a fire burned inside of him.

"Pika pi." Pikachu fist pumped at the idea.

"Haha, alright Pikachu. We'll do some serious training with everyone." Ash said as he put his hands behind his head.

Looking up, Ash closed his eyes feeling sun rays shine down.

The peace was broken by a loud scream.

Ash and Pikachu jumped and quickly ran off the path in the direction of the scream.

'What was that? It sounded like a… baby?' Ash thought as he heard more of the wails.

As Ash ran the cries grew louder as the canopy darkened. The trees became bigger and larger the further the two went into the forest. Soon Ash was running in near darkness until he saw the light of a clearing ahead.

Upon reaching the site Ash had to blink a few times till his eyes readjusted to the light. When he could see clearly, his heart went cold. In front of him was a little basket with a large Gyarados in front of it. Gyarados mouth was wide open right next to the crib. The babies cry grew louder as the Gyarados neared.

Ash was about to order Pikachu, whose cheeks crackled with electricity, to attack but then notice how slowly the Gyarados was moving, trying not to harm the baby. In fact it was trying to calm it by gently rocking the basket back and forth with its tail. This eventually caused the baby to start calm down before giggling.

Ash watched for a few moments before deciding to slowly walk up to Gyarados and the baby. As soon as Gyarados saw Ash it began to growl. The growl caused the baby to cry. Quickly rocking the basket again Gyarados stopped growling to calm the baby but its gaze never left Ash or Pikachu.

"Gyarados, is everything okay here? Is the baby alright? Why is it here?" Ash aske the atrocious Pokémon.

At first Gyarados just stared at the two strangers before it started to gurgle a little. Once it finished Ash looked to Pikachu for translation.

"Pi pika pi. Pika chu pi. Pi pi ka chu. Ka chu pi." Pikachu said doing some motions with it.

"So the baby was left abandoned by the river and Gyarados here, decided to try to take care of the baby." Ash summed up what Pikachu told him.

Gyarados was surprised at how easily the human could understand Pikachu. She watched as Ash approached her and the baby. Ash reached out and started to rub her head. This caused Gyarados to croon a bit from the touch.

"You're a sweet Pokémon Gyarados. I don't know one Gyarados who would do this. You're certainly special." Ash said as he continued to rub the atrocious Pokémon's head. The baby just laughed and giggled at what it was seeing.

"May I Gyarados?" Ash asked as he crouched down towards the baby.

Gyarados crooned out permission allowing Ash to pick up the baby.

Ash gently rocked the baby back and forth as he took in its features.

The baby had a turf of dark raven hair and deep brown eyes. The baby had a short stubby nose, which for Ash made it a whole lot cuter. The baby was also very chubby, so Ash guessed it was no older than a few month or so.

"I wonder if you are a boy or girl." Ash asked out loud. He decided it was best to find out now and took a quick peek.

"Okay, a girl. Well then little one, what are we going to do with you?" Ash asked as he continued to rock the baby.

Gyarados grumbled out something which caused Ash to look at Gyarados seriously.

"You want me to take her? Are you sure about that Gyarados?" Ash asked surprised by the suggestion.

Gyarados, who was surprised at how easily Ash understood her, just nodded.

Ash looked towards the baby then back at Gyarados then towards Pikachu. Pikachu was nodding his head with a lot of enthusiasm.

Looking at the baby once more Ash decided, "If you trust me to look after her then I shall. I think I should call you…" Ash started as he looked towards the sky. Then he blinked.

"I know Amami, or beautiful sky. It would be fitting as I found you on such a beautiful day and I am sure you will grow up to be a beautiful women." Ash said as he poked Amami's stomach.

Amami gurgled as Ash tickled her.

Ash turned back to Gyarados.

"Hey Gyarados, I would hate to separate you from Amami. Especially after you took care of her. So… would you like to come with us? You don't have to fight if you don't want to." Ash asked the water Pokémon.

Gyarados crooned out happily. The chance to watch the little baby grow up was something she didn't want to miss. There was also this knowing feeling that Ash would make a great trainer. Gyarados put up no struggle when the pokeball touched her. She was quickly teleported to Professor's Oak laboratory.

"Come on Pikachu let's head home. Mom's waiting." Ash said before moving away quickly.

Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder as he carried little Amami away from the river.

0000

After knocking on the door, Ash waited holding a sleeping Amami.

The door was soon opened by a very happy Delia.

"Ash!" Delia said as she tried to give Ash a bone crushing hug.

Ash quickly raised a hand to stop her. Confuse Delia stopped until she saw Ash point to what he was holding.

"Don't tell me you got some innocent girl pregnant young man." Delia demanded as she stared down Ash.

"Wha-, No, no mom. I didn't do _that_. I found this little angel," at this Ash gestured to Amami, "by the river in Viridian Forest." Ash said startled by what his mom suggested.

Delia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well come in honey, I am sure all three of you are hungry. I send Mr. Mime to pick up some baby formula for her." Delia said as she made her way to the kitchen.

As Ash entered the kitchen he saw a spread of food he couldn't wait to dig into to. Before he could join Pikachu and down the food, Amami started to cry. Ash started to panic slightly before Delia came over.

She just took Amami from him and motion for him to follow her upstairs.

"Now Ash, what are you planning to do with this little one?" Delia asked as she started to change Amami's diaper.

Ash paused, he wasn't sure how his mom was going to take his decision.

"I… I am going to adopt her as my own." Ash spoke as he carefully took note how Delia was using some cloth as diapers.

Delia paused for a second before returning to cleaning up Amami.

"Are you sure about that Ash, you are only sixteen. You have plenty of time to have a family. What about your journey? You can't travel with a little baby. Certainly not with half of the adventures you have." Delia said as she gave the baby some of Ash's old clothes.

Ash paused for a second before releasing a sigh.

"I know mom. I know I have to stop my journey, I know I can't travel with Amami, that's what I named her by the way, but I can't just leave her. I… I just wouldn't feel right leaving her for someone else to take care of." Ash said.

Delia turned around holding Amami. She gave Ash a piercing stare.

"Are you sure about this?" Delia asked looking back at Ash.

"I am mom." Ash nodded with a serious look on his face.

Delia sighed, "You were always to self-less for your own good. Go and eat something quickly. We have to get everything you need to take care of Amami. And you better take care of my granddaughter right mister."

Ash grinned, "Yes mom, I be back soon." With that Ash ran down and ate what he could while his mom got Amami ready.

Delia just sighed as she watched Ash leave. She looked down at Amami and smiled.

"You're such a cute little baby Amami. Ash was lucky to find you." Delia said as she hugged Amami close to her.

000

Ash was putting Amami down into her new crib located in his room. Pikachu was already sleeping on the bed as Ash started to lay down.

'Today was really… strange.' Ash thought as he looked over to Amami who was sleeping peacefully, 'I wouldn't change anything though.'

Smiling Ash soon feel asleep only to wake up an hour later to a very hungry and loud Amami.

000

Ash tiredly got out of bed. Scratching his head he slowly walked towards the crib. Pikachu was probably in the living room trying to get some sleep. Amami constantly woke both of them up throughout the night until Pikachu left Ash alone.

Amami happily made gurgles when she saw Ash. She waved her arms about in a way Ash took as pick her up. Obeying the little girl's demand Ash smiled as he held her.

"I can't be mad at my little girl. You're far too cute for your own good." Ash said as he tickled Amami stomach.

Amami just giggled as Ash took her downstairs. Ash could already smell food being cooked on the stove by Delia. Putting Amami into her carrier, Ash walked over to the microwave. He quickly warmed up Amami's milk and sat down to feed her. Leaning back into his chair Ash feed the hungry little baby.

Delia smiled as she watched her son feed her granddaughter. Delia quickly set out breakfast for Ash. Ash on the other hand just waited until Amami was done eating and just slowly ate his breakfast while he and Pikachu played with Amami.

After Ash finished he placed Amami back in her carrier and washed the pans and dishes that his mom used to cook breakfast. Delia tried to stop him but Ash just asked her to look after Amami. After a few more tries, Delia relented seeing how persistent Ash was about this.

As soon as he finished the dishes, Ash went to the living room to see Delia playing with Amami on the floor. Ash smiled as Amami waved her toys around laughing. When Amami saw Ash she started to crawl towards him. It wasn't fast or well-practiced, in fact if Ash or Delia were to guess it was her first time, but Amami slowly made it to Ash. Ash lifted her up when she reached him. He held her above his head before pulling her close to him.

"I am so proud of you sweetie. Was that your first time crawling, huh? You want to go with daddy to see his Pokémon?" Ash asked Amami.

At Pokémon Amami started to gurgle happily. Ash just laughed as he and Amami, along with Pikachu, headed out the door towards Professor Oak's lab.

0000

"Professor? Tracy?" Ash called out as he entered the lab.

"Outside Ash." Tracy called from the ranch.

Heading outside he saw a lot of Pokémon hanging around. Looking over towards the pond he saw his Gyarados just lazing around the surface. Worried he quickly made his way over to check on Gyarados.

"Hey Gyarados, are you okay?" Ash called out.

At hearing Ash's voice and spotting him with Amami, Gyarados practically jumped out of the water in joy.

"Ash!" A worried voice called out.

Ash paid no heed as Gyarados quickly lowered her head to Ash's level. Ash simply reached out with his right hand and started to rub Gyarados who began to croon in joy. Pikachu jumped onto Gyarados and said hello to Gyarados who crooned back.

Ash then turned around to see Professor Oak, Tracy, and all of his Pokémon stun at how calm Gyarados was with Ash.

Ash just began to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment from the attention.

Soon Ash's Pokémon snap out of their shock and was about to tackle Ash. Pikachu jumped of Gyarados' head and started to spark electricity. Pikachu then pointed at the bundle of blanket Ash was holding.

The other Pokémon understood and eagerly approached Ash, just not in such a rush.

"Hey everyone, I got some people I want you to meet. This is Gyarados, she is a real softy. She is also very gentle, unless you go and provoke her. And this little bundle of joy is Amami, my _adopted_ daughter." Ash said as his Pokémon approached.

Bayleaf was the first to approach. She sniffed the baby before gently rubbing her head against Amami belly. Amami laughed as she tried to grab Bayleaf's leaf.

One by one all the Pokémon approached some more eagerly than others. After all the last thing any of them wanted to do was hurt or scare the little baby.

Amami on the other hand loved all of the attention and eagerly greeted all of Ash's Pokémon.

Professor Oak and Tracy snapped out of their shock once they saw Ash's Pokémon greet Amami.

Once all of the Pokémon moved away Professor Oak and Tracy moved closer.

"Ash, could you explain how this happened?" Professor Oak asked hoping to satisfy his curiosity.

Ash just smiled. He handed Amami over to Bulbasaur to watch over before going to speak with Professor Oak and Tracy.

"Well it is an interesting story. It began as I walking through Viridian Forest….."

000

Sometime later Amami started to cry. This caused some of Ash's Pokémon to panic. Gyarados was one of the first Pokémon on site to see what was wrong. This of course just scared the other Pokémon who weren't use to Gyarados.

Ash just walked over and picked up Amami from Bayleaf and headed for his bag he left underneath a tree. He quickly pulled out a bottle and began to feed the hungry baby.

"Well Ash, I didn't think I would be seeing you feed a little baby so soon." Professor Oak said as he approached Ash.

"Neither did I, professor, but I wouldn't change anything that has happened. Amami means a lot to me. Even with the little time we have had together." Ash said as he finished feeding Amami.

"She's certainly adorable Ash. May I ask, what's your plan now?"

"I'm not totally sure. Currently, taking care of Amami and training my Pokémon are my top priorities. I know I will not be traveling anytime soon. But I'm fine with that, as long as Amami is okay." Ash said as he shrugged.

Standing up Ash held out Amami to Professor Oak. Professor Oak gently rocked Amami as he smiled down at her.

"What about your dream Ash? Don't you still want to be a Pokémon master?" Professor Oak asked looking up at Ash.

"Of course I do. But right now, Amami come first." Ash paused for a second before continuing. "You know my father left mom and me when I was young. I… I don't want Amami to have to worry about not seeing someone ever again. I don't want her to experience the pain of losing someone so early in life or not even knowing what a family is." Ash spoke softly.

Professor Oak just nodded. He has known the Ketchum family for years. He could guess how Ash felt when he saw Amami all alone.

"If you are sure about this Ash. Looking after a baby is a big responsibility." Professor Oak said handing Amami back to Ash.

"I know, I just hope I be able to give her the family she needs." Ash said as he slowly rocked Amami to sleep.

"I think you already have Ash." Oak smiled. "Come with me, I want to give you something."

Ash, still carrying Amami, followed Professor Oak inside the lab.

"Consider this a gift for doing so well at the Lily of the Valley Conference." The professor said handing Ash a new pokedex.

"Huh, what is different about this one professor?" Ash asked as he held up the pokedex.

"Since you are going to be hanging around Pallet for a while I thought it would only be right to increase your Pokémon limit. Now you can carry as many of your Pokémon as you like. I thought this might be useful for training. Though you will have to go to the mountains if you are going to train." Oak said.

Ash bowed a little, "Thank you so much professor. I will make sure not to waste this opportunity you have given me."

The old professor just chuckled, "I am sure you won't Ash. Now go and relax with your Pokémon for a bit."

Ash let out a big smile on his face before heading out to find his Pokémon.

 **Time Skip 6 Months**

Time passed quickly for Ash. Between raising Amami to training his Pokémon Ash always had something to do.

Amami was slowly trying to walk around the living room as Ash watched her with the TV playing in the background.

Amami's black hair has grown out a little longer and she is starting to lose her baby fat. Her eyes went wide as she saw what the TV was playing.

"Papa, Papa." Amami chanted pointing to the TV. Ash was elated to hear Amami call him Papa. The first time she did was about a month ago. She was trying to get his attention as he was reading a breeder's guide when she first called him Papa.

"Papa." Amami called out again snapping Ash to attention.

Amami pointed to the TV to see a Pokémon match going on. It was between Lance and Karen, who was trying to go for the Champions position again.

Amami was entranced by the battle and loved it when Dragonite came on to the screen. Ash just shook his head at how much his daughter reminded him of how he was told he acted when he was young. Picking up Amami, who squealed, Ash poked her stomach making her laugh.

"Do you want to see a real match sweetie?" Ash asked.

Amami clapped happily at the suggestion.

"Alright, alright. I am sure everyone wants to see you to." Ash laughed at how eager Amami was.

After taking a short walk to through the small town Ash and Amami reached the outskirts of the town. Before him were the mountains that surrounded Pallet.

Ash walked out into a clearing to see Typhlosion and Charizard battling. Ash took Amami over to a safe spot away from the match so she could watch the two fire starters duke it out.

Amami was entranced as she watch Charizard used **Dragon Claw** on Typhlosion. Typhlosion however just dodged and used **Flame Wheel** to counter.

Charizard quickly flew out of reach and unleashed a siring **Fire Spin**.

Typlosion used **Counter Shield** to protect himself. Once the flames died down Typlosion propelled himself into the air with **Flamethrower** and tried to hit Charizard with **Thunder Punch**.

This continued back and forth for a while. All the while Amami couldn't take her eyes of the match as the flames flew through the sky.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Ash called out.

Charizard and Typhlosion stopped their sparring and headed back to the ranch to rest.

Amami started to cry wanting to watch some more.

"Shush my little angel, you can watch them again another day. For now they need to rest just like you." Ash said quieting his daughter. She soon fell asleep in his arms as he gently rocked her.

Ash quickly returned home and put Amami down for her nap.

Heading downstairs he heard the phone go off.

Picking up the phone, "Hello this is the Ketchum Residence. How may I help you?"

"Ash it's me Brock, how have you been?" Brock spoke.

Ash quickly turned on the video camera to see Brock.

"Hey Brock, I've been well. What about yourself? How's the doctor program going?" Ash asked as he sat down.

"I've been fine a bit tired but nothing I can't handle. I just have a lot of things I need to study. Actually I was wondering what your plan is, Ash. Normally you would've left on another journey right now. What is keeping you at home?" Brock asked as concern shown on his face.

"Oh I decided to take some time to train all of my pokemon in preparation for another journey. I also have to…" Ash trailed off as he heard a baby cry. "I be right back Brock-o"

Ash rushed upstairs leaving a very confused Brock at the phone.

Ash soon reappeared holding Amami. Brock was even more confused about this when he saw the baby. Amami for the most part just started to clap happily.

"Say 'hi' Amami." Ash said prompting the little girl to speak.

"H-Hi." Amami said as she waved at Brock.

"Hi." Brock said back really confused.

"Brock this is my _adopted_ daughter Amami." Ash said as he held Amami closer to the screen.

Brock was silent for a second before.

" _WHAT!_ "

Ash winced at the volume but Amami just clapped happily.

"Yes Brock, adopted daughter." Ash said again calmly.

Brock who was normally calm, unless it was a pretty women, started to sputter a bit. Brock soon got up for a second and came back down with a cup of tea.

"I think you need to start from the beginning Ash." Brock said drinking his tea.

So Ash began to retell his tale of how he met Amami and what had occurred since then.

"Papa, Papa, Papa." Amami said causing Ash to look down. "Hungy, hungy Papa."

"Go and feed her Ash. But we are going to talk more about this later." Brock said sternly.

"Understood Brock. I talk to you later." Ash said hanging up.

"Okay sweetie, let's go get you something to eat."

 **Time Skip 6 Months**

Another 6 months have passed and today was Amami first birthday. Ash decided that the day he found Amami would be her birthday. Amami has grown a lot and could walk on her own for a little while now. She also loved to play with Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokémon.

All of Ash's friends were able to meet Amami and they all adored her. Though Ash winced as he remembered how some of his friends scolded him for not telling them sooner.

Everyone was at Professor Oak's ranch having a birthday party for Amami.

Amami was having fun playing by the water with Misty, May, Dawn, and Delia. Ash was sitting back carefully watching Amami. Though he didn't have to worry as Gyarados was there and Gyarados was almost as protective of Amami as he was, maybe even more so.

"So Ash, what are you going to do now?" Brock asked as he sat down next to Ash.

"Raise Amami of course." Ash said.

"Besides that Ash. I know you still train your Pokémon but maybe you need something else to do. It's been a year Ash. I hate to see your skills as a trainer go unseen." Brock spoke quietly.

Ash just sighed a bit.

"Maybe you're right. I need to find something else to do with my life. Soon Amami will be all grown up and I wouldn't know what to do with my life anymore." Ash spoke quietly.

"You could always become a Frontier Brain, Ash." Gary said behind them.

Ash jumped at hearing Gary but relaxed when he saw the upcoming Pokémon Professor.

"I guess you're right Gary. Though the offer might be over by now." Ash said.

"Never hurts to try Ash. Who knows, they might still accept you." Gary said as he watched Amami.

"Maybe in a year or two then. I rather have Amami grow up a bit more before taking on something like becoming a Frontier Brain." Ash said.

Brock and Gary nodded agreeing Ash could wait a little bit longer.

 **Time Skip 2 Years and 4 Months**

"Raichu help me here!" Ash called out to his loyal partner.

Raichu, formally Pikachu, came rushing over to help Ash catch his daughter. Raichu remembered the day he decided to evolve.

" _AAARRRR!"_

 _Ash, Pikachu, and Amami jumped. Amami started to cry with caused the Pokémon that roared to go after them._

 _It turned out to be a whole group of Salamences. There were close to about 20 in the group. Once they saw Ash and Amami they started to charge at them._

" _Pikachu_ _ **Thunder**_ _!" Ash called out starting to run away._

 _Pikachu jumped up from Ash's shoulder and released a huge bolt of lightning on the Salamences. This stopped a few of them but a lot of the older and larger ones continued on flying after Ash._

" _Pikachu, quick use_ _ **Volt Tackle**_ _and follow it up with_ _ **Iron Tail**_ _." Ash called out again as he dodged a flamethrower._

 _Pikachu quickly carried out his orders but was only able to take out the leader of the group. Pikachu was then hit by a_ _ **Dragon Tail**_ _from one of the other Salamences._

 _Ash and Amami were quickly cornered at a dead end in the valley Ash and his Pokémon were training in. Ash curled around Amami hoping to protect her._

 _As the Salamences were about to fire a_ _ **Hyperbeam**_ _at Ash they were intercepted by Charizard and Pidgeot, who had joined Ash again some time ago. Charizard unleashed his fury against the Salamences who started to retreat from the angry fire dragon. Pidgeot swooped down and took Ash and Amami away from the battle._

 _In all of this Pikachu watched feeling a bit helpless at not being able to stop all of those Salamences._

 _In his frustration Pikachu ran to help Charizard with some of a Salamence that was still left. Pikachu quickly unleashed a_ _ **Thunder**_ _on the Salamence which caused it to flinch from the electricity coursing through it._

 _Charizard hit the Salamence with_ _ **Dragon Rage**_ _causing the last Salamence to retreat._

 _Watching the Salamence fleeing Pikachu slumped on the ground._

 _Charizard saw how his old friend was acting. Concerned Charizard growled out to Pikachu._

 _Pikachu just shook his head. He started to go off on a tangent about what happened and how helpless Pikachu felt against all of those Salamences._

 _Charizard growled out that Pikachu did everything he could._

 _Pikachu just slumped some more. Charizard picked up Pikachu and started to fly to where Ash and Amami were._

" _Pikachu!" Ash cried running to his partner. "I am so glad you're okay, buddy. Thank you for stalling that huge group of Salamences Pikachu."_

 _Pikachu at hearing his words just slumped a little more. Confused Ash bent down to speak with Pikachu._

" _What is wrong bud? Without you, me and Amami would have been toast. You were great out there." Ash said to Pikachu._

" _Pi pi ka pi chu. Pi ka pi. Pi chu ka." Pikachu said quietly._

 _Ash just picked up Pikachu in a hug having put Amami to sleep a little bit ago._

" _Pikachu without you I would have been toast. Amami could have been killed by them. It was you who saved us Pikachu. Never forget that buddy." Ash said putting down Pikachu._

 _Pikachu sat quietly for second before jumping into Ash's backpack, which was on the ground. Confused Ash stood there until he realized what was happening. Ash quickly reached out._

 _Upon seeing Pikachu glow white Ash stopped moving. He watched silently as his closest friend evolved._

 _When the light died down Raichu stood in front of Ash. Raichu was looking down and was tapping his fore paws together._

" _Well bud, there is no going back now. Congrats on evolving." Ash said happily._

 _Raichu looked up at Ash with a smile and jumped on his shoulder. Ash, who was unused to weight, stumbled a bit before recovering._

" _Careful next time bud. You gotten a bit heavier now." Ash said grinning._

 _Raichu began to rub the back of head like Ash always does. Like they say, like trainer, like Pokémon._

"Gotcha, my little princess. Come on it's time to eat." Ash said picking Amami up as he finally cornered her with Raichu's help

Raichu just jumped on Ash's shoulder, who was used to it by now, as they walked home.

"Papa Papa, I want to be a trainer. Just like you." Amami giggled out as they entered the Ketchum family home.

"When you're older sweetie. For now let's get you cleaned up for dinner." Ash said taking Amami to the sink.

Ash pulled up a stool for Amami so she could stand and wash her hands by herself.

"Look Papa, all by myself." Amami said proudly after she finished watching her hands.

"You are getting so big sweetie. Soon papa won't be able to carry you." Ash said picking up Amami and putting her on a chair. Amami just giggled as Ash began to cook.

Delia walked into the kitchen with a smile and helped Ash cook. Ash quickly learned how to cook with Delia's help. He was pretty bad at it when he first started but he quickly got into it.

Amami was coloring a picture of a Rhyhorn when the phone began to ring. Amami moved quickly and ran over to the phone.

"This is the Ketchum Residence. How can I help you?" Amami said quickly.

"This is Scott, I was hoping to speak with Ash." Scott said as his eyebrows raised from hearing a young girl's voice.

"This is Ash, sorry that was my daughter answering the phone." Ash said not realizing who he was speaking to.

"You have a daughter Ash? Since when?" Scott asked.

"Huh, hey Scott. It has been about three years since I found my little princess. Give me a sec." Ash said turning on the video camera.

Scott hasn't changed much. He was still wearing his usual glasses and Alola t-shirt

Ash on the other hand has grown quite a bit. At 19 years old he was now about 6 feet and 2 inches tall through his spiked hair makes him seem taller. His tan has gotten a little darker and you could see more muscle on Ash. Ash was wearing a simple blue button up t-shirt and some black jeans.

At three years old Amami was about 3 feet and 2 inches tall. She had long black hair that ended past her shoulders. She had a light tan from being outside with Ash all day. She was wearing a red dress with some white on the collar. Amami had a red headband on as well.

The father and daughter were sitting down waiting for Scott to comprehend what he was seeing.

Coming out of his shock, Scott shook his head.

"Well I was just wondering what you've been up to Ash as you've been off the league's grind for some time. I can see you were busy raising your child." Scott said.

"Yup, though it was a good thing you called. I wanted to see if that offer was still open." Ash said

He quickly sent Amami back to the kitchen.

Scott paused for a second before realizing what Ash was asking.

Grinning Scott responded, "Of course it is Ash, though you will have to be tested just to make sure you haven't been slacking on us. Spencer is getting ready to retire now, so having you come on board will be helpful."

"Sounds good Scott and I promise I haven't been slacking. You find anything but that." Ash spoke smiling.

"Well then Ash, I don't doubt you. I send you an email later about the time, date, and location of the meeting. I have to tell the other Frontier Brains that you will be joining us." Scott said.

"No problem Scott. I see you soon then." Ash said.

"Alright Ash. See you soon." Scott said hanging up.

Ash just sighed. Now to break the news to his family. He was a bit worried how Amami would take it.

0000

Out close to Trojo falls. Anabel was sitting around watching some TV with Espeon. Her phone then lit up saying she had an email.

"Huh, wonder what Scott wants." Anabel said as she opened up the email.

"Meeting at 3:00 PM at Pewter City. Huh, wonder what's up. Maybe Spencer is finally retiring." Anabel said as she stood up.

Anabel has grown a bit since Ash last saw here. She has let her hair grow out a lot more to the point it reached her lower back. Instead of her old outfit Anabel was wearing a white t-shirt, with a lilac jacket and blue jeans. Anabel had also gotten a taller. She is now about 5 foot 10 inches tall.

"Come on Espeon, we need to head to Pewter City." Anabel said as she walked out of her living room.

"Espe." Espeon cried out.

"Sure Espeon, you can have your favorite snack." Anabel said giggling.

Espeon jumped of the couch and ran towards the kitchen. Anabel merely followed shaking her head with a smile on her face.

000

After teleporting to Pewter City with the help of Alakazam, Anabel and Espeon were walking about the city. The meeting wasn't going to be for another hour so Anabel wanted to relax a bit.

Walking through a local park Anabel saw a familiar raven haired man. The only difference was the Raichu on his shoulder and the little girl holding his hand.

'Huh, he looks a lot like Ash. Though the Raichu would be a Pikachu and there wouldn't be a little girl.' Anabel thought. Anabel started to blush for a bit before shaking her head and turning away.

Unknown to her Raichu caught Anabel's scent and turned to see the Salon Maiden walking away. Raichu jumped off of Ash's shoulder causing Ash to look to where is partner was going.

Raichu ran in front of Anabel surprising her. Raichu started to say some things which caused Espeon to come up to Raichu and nuzzle him. Raichu responded and nuzzled her back a bit. Anabel was stunned never seeing Espeon warm up to a stranger so eagerly.

Anabel then realized who the Raichu was as Espeon only greeted one Pokemon like this in the past.

"Pikachu?" Anabel asked. After seeing him nod Anabel bent down and picked him up. "I can't believe it you evolved. How have you been doing?"

Raichu responded by rubbing his face against Anabel.

Ash who was watching this was stunned seeing Anabel again. He was taking in how she looked very closely. Amami who was confused as to why Raichu and her Papa were acting like this pulled on Ash hand.

"Papa, who is she?" Amami asked with an innocent look on her face.

This pulled Ash from his stupor and stunned Anabel who took a closer look at Amami.

"Well Amami, this is my friend Anabel. Raichu and I met her a while back. This was when I was still traveling around." Ash said motioning to Anabel. "Anabel this is my daughter Amami."

As Ash was picking Amami up he mouth adopted at Anabel. Anabel eyes widened before smiling.

"It is nice to meet you Amami. Aren't you super adorable." Anabel said as she walked over to the father and daughter couple.

Amami giggled, "Thank you, I like your hair."

Anabel smiled at the little girl, "And I like dress."

Ash smiled seeing them interact so easily.

"Why don't you go and play with Raichu and Espeon, sweetie." Ash said putting her down.

Amami grinned and ran off with Raichu and Espeon chasing after her.

"So you want to explain mister." Anabel said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well it is a long story. I was walking through Viridian forest….." Ash said as he recapped how he found Amami.

After Ash finished his story Anabel gave Ash a hug. Caught off guard Ash stood there with his arms by his side as Anabel hugged him.

"Wha-huh?" Ash stammered.

"You're just, such an amazing person Ash. Amami was lucky to have you." Anabel said releasing Ash.

Ash blushed a bit at the praise before Amami came running towards Ash.

"Papa!"

"Hey there sweetie, are you ready to go?" Ash asked putting Amami on his shoulder.

"Yup, Papa let's go." Amami said bouncing on Ash's shoulder.

Ash just laughed before motioning for Anabel to follow him.

"Ash I have somewhere to be as well…" Anabel started before Ash raised a hand.

"Trust me, we're heading the same way." Ash said giving Anabel a mischievous smile.

Anabel just blushed lightly and walked with Ash. As Ash and Anabel were catching up, Amami was looking around all over the place. She saw a lot of children with their mothers and started to wonder where her mommy was.

"Papa, where's my mommy?" Amami asked as she looked down at Ash.

Ash froze trying to think about how to answer that. Ash then took Amami off his shoulder and put her on the ground in front of him.

Amami just looked up at Ash with an innocent look on her face. Ash kneeled down so he was level with Amami.

"Amami, your mommy. She is far, far away right now. She is sorry she couldn't be here for you." Ash said softly.

"Did mommy not want me Papa?" Amami asked tearing up.

Ash suddenly pulled Amami into a hug.

"Never think that Amami. I am positive she wanted you. To hold you in her arms. She just couldn't do it anymore." Ash said holding the crying girl close to him.

"D-do… Do you want me, Papa?" Amami sobbed.

"Of course I do. I love you Amami never forget that. You mean the world to me, my little princess." Ash said as he picked up Amami. Amami just sobbed a little more before falling asleep in Ash's arm.

Anabel was tearing up slightly at watching the scene. Wiping away her tears Anabel touched Ash on the arm.

"Let's keep going. We're going to be late." Anabel said softly.

Ash just nodded wiping away some of the tears he had.

They silently walked out of Pewter City towards the giant Pyramid in the distance.

Upon entering the building Anabel lead Ash up towards there the meeting was being held.

Anabel entered first leaving Ash outside.

"Wake up sweetie, we're here." Ash said gently.

Opening up her eyes Amami yawned as she stretched before wrapping her arms around Ash again.

Ash just chuckled as he enter the room.

Ash saw all of the frontier brains sitting around a circular table.

Ash saw Noland, Greta, Lucy, Spenser, Tucker, Brandon, and Anabel. Looking around he also saw Scott Standing at the head of the room.

Looking back at the table he saw an open seat by Anabel and quickly sat down.

"Well now that we are all here. It is time for the announcement." Scott said.

"Wait, hold up. Why is Ash here? And who is the little girl." Noland called out.

Scott just looked at Ash. Nodding Ash stood up putting Amami in a surprised Anabel's arm. Amami didn't really care and started to snuggle up to Anabel. Amami was still sleepy so she wasn't completely sure what was happening.

"I've decided to take Scott up on the offer he made me so long ago and become a frontier brain. And this is Amami, my daughter." Ash said before sitting back down.

At the last part everyone had a surprised and shocked looked on their face. The last time they saw Ash he was just a kid. Now here he was a father of a three year old girl.

Anabel who knew this was just holding Amami while unconsciously playing with Amami's hair.

"As Ash said he will be becoming a frontier brain. So Ash will be needing a mentor. But that can be decided later. First Ash needs to be tested on his skill. He hasn't been in any leagues for a while so we need to make sure he is still top notch." Scott said snapping people out of their stupor.

Brandon stood up and looked over to Ash.

"Are you ready Ash? I will test you right now if you are." Brandon spoke not once letting his face show emotion.

"You're on Brandon." Ash said grinning.

Bending down Ash spoke to Amami.

"Papa is going to battle now, do you want to stay with Anabel?" Ash spoke softly.

Amami just nodded before stretching again. Once she was done she jumped off Anabel's lap and ran off. Ash gave Anabel an apologetic smile.

Anabel just shook her head and mutter, "She's certainly your child." Before running off to catch the hyper girl.

Everyone just smiled even Brandon had a small smile which is quite rare.

Heading out to the field Ash and Brandon took their places. Lucy decided to referee the match. In the stands Amami was bouncing happily in her sit next to Anabel. Anabel just smiled at her as she turned her attention to the field.

" **This will be a 3 on 3 match between Pyramid King Brendon and Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. Only the challenger may substitute."** Lucy called out. **"Call out your first Pokémon."**

Brendon released his first Pokémon, Regirock.

Ash grabbed a pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"Show them your will, Pidgeot!" Ash cried as Ash's Pidgeot took to the air.

In the stands everyone was surprised at Ash's choice. All but Amami worried about how Ash would fare this match.

" **Begin!"**

"Regirock, **Stone Edge** " Brandon called out.

"Pidgeot dodge it and use **Hurricane**." Ash counter.

Pidgeot weaved through the stones with little effort before flapping her wings. A hurricane appeared and made the field hard to see. Pidgeot disappeared into the storm as Regirock stood his ground.

" **Iron Defense,** Regirock."

Regirock defense rose as the water from the hurricane stopped bothering him as much.

" **Agility** , followed with **Steel Wing.** " Ash called out.

At this a blur flew past Regirock multiple times. Each time it passed Regirock was knocked around as it was too slow to dodge the blur.

"Regirock, **Thunderbolt**." Brandon called trying to stop the blur that was Pidgeot.

"Counter with **Twister**." Ash said.

As Regirock shot a thunderbolt at the moving blur, Pidgeot stopped and created a twister. Because the hurricane was still going the twister absorbed it. The thunderbolt hit the twister but only got absorbed by the moisture in the twister.

"Now send the **Twister** right at them." Ash called.

The electrified twister quickly moved over to Regirock.

" **Hyperbeam**."

Quickly a powerful beam of energy flew out of the twister breaking it apart.

Pidgeot just dodged the beam before flying high up.

" **Brave Bird** and **Steel Wing** combo." Ash order.

Pidgeot quickly flew down and enter brave bird with steel wing.

" **Hammer Arm**!" Brandon called out in desperation

Regirock raised his arm up just as Pidgeot crashed into him. It knocked Regirock back before he fell over unconscious.

Pidgeot flew back into air panting slightly.

Brandon frown deepened, 'that was good, I thought he might be rusty but I clearly underestimated him.'

" **Regirock is unable to battle. The winner is Pidgeot."**

000

In the stands Amami was cheering. Anabel shook her head with a smile on her face.

'Of course Ash would win with a type disadvantage.' Anabel thought as she watched the field.

"I don't think Ash lost any of his skill, Scott. In fact, I think he is performing better then I last saw him." Greta said as she turned to Scott.

"That may be true. But we still need to see if he can keep this up. But I must admit this is one good show. If only we had popcorn." Scott said laughing.

Everyone just shook their heads at Scott's antics.

000

Back on the field Brandon called out his next pokemon

"Registeel." Brandon called out.

Ash frowned before recalling Pidgeot.

"Thanks girl, you were amazing." Ash whispered to the pokeball before putting it his belt.

Grabbing another, Ash tossed it into the air.

"Show them your will, Infernape!"

" **Begin!"**

"Infernape, burn this field." Ash ordered.

This order caught everyone of guard.

'What is he up to?' Brandon wondered as Infernape jumped in to the air.

Infernape unleashed a huge **Fire Spin** that engulfed a lot of the field. The heat coming off of the flame caused everyone to sweat. When the fire died down the field was burnt black with red embers scattered around the field. Infernape landed on the field without any problems.

'Gees Ash, burning the entire field. Just like you.' Anabel thought as she wiped some of the sweat off.

'Papa is so cool.' Amami thought bouncing in her seat.

" **Flame Wheel**." Ash said.

"Counter with **Ancient Power** , follow it up with **Hammer Arm**." Brandon order wiping some of the sweat of his forehead.

Infernape entered flame wheel and zipped around the field, everywhere he went the ground glowed a dark red. Registeel did his best to hit Infernape with Ancient Power but missed due to Infernape's faster reaction. Infernape managed to come in and land a searing flame wheel on Registeel pushing it into the coals of the field.

Registeel knocked Infernape away with hammer arm and used **Lock-On** on Infernape.

" **Hyper Beam**." Brandon order.

At that Ash got worried seeing the lock on.

"Infernape **Overheat**!" Ash called out hoping to minimize the damage.

Infernape managed to unleash his attack as Registeel's hyper beam came close to hitting him. When the two attacks collided a huge explosion occurred causing a large smoke cloud to envelope the field.

"Close combat." Ash said.

At the order, the cloud moved inward and soon the sound of metal being hit could be heard.

"Registeel, **Thunder Punch**." Brandon called out his frown deepening.

"Infernape **Fire Punch** followed with **Overheat**." Ash said.

Another explosion happened as more clouds engulfed the field.

After a long time the smoke dissipated and all that was left was two pokemon.

Infernape was still standing looking slightly winded. Registeel on the other hand was out unconscious on the ground.

" **Registeel is unable to battle the winner is Infernape."**

Returning Registeel Brandon spoke to it.

"Thank you my friend you did well. We were just out matched this time." Brandon spoke quietly

Brandon contemplated who to release as his final pokemon.

"Dusknoir, I need your help."

"Return Infernape. You did amazing my friend." Ash said as he placed Infernape's pokeball away. "Show them your power Gyarados!"

Gyarados let out a huge roar as she appeared.

Dusknoir flinched a bit from the roar.

Brandon frowned as his fingers tapped against his leg.

Amami was grinning as she saw Gyarados about to fight.

" **Begin!"**

"Gyarados, **Surf** followed by **Blizzard!"** Ash called out.

"Disappear Dusknoir."

Gyarados' surf created a flood on the field. Which froze instantly as a blizzard hit the field. Dusknoir who dodged surf was being battered around in the blizzard.

" **Dragon Rage.** "

"Dusknoir **Double Team** then use **Thunder Punch**." Brandon ordered as his frown never left.

Gyarados' dragon rage missed Dusknoir but the attack quickly got rid of the copies. Dusknoir was moving in quickly to use thunder punch.

"Now Gyarados, **Aqua Tail!** " Ash yelled.

Gyarados dodged the electric charged punch at the last second before smashing Dusknoir away from her.

Moving quickly across the ice, Gyarados quickly used **Aqua Tail** again this time to smash Dusknoir into the ground. Dusknoir barely dodged the attack getting brushed a little.

" **Dragon Rage.** "

" **Shadow Ball** and stay away from Gyarados."

Dusknoir quickly launched a few shadow balls at Gyarados. Gyarados simply took them, barely flinching.

A large blue fire quickly shot out towards Dusknoir. Not able to escape the attack hit and a large explosion blasted through the arena. The explosion caused the blizzard to dissipate from the field.

Dusknoir appeared out of the smoke heavily battered but still conscious.

Brandon frowned when he saw Dusknoir's condition.

" **Double Team, Shadow Ball, Thunder Punch.** "

Dusknoir quickly moved to carry out the order. Surrounding Gyarados with clones, it looked like dozens of shadow balls were being launched at Gyarados. When it hit Gyarados paused for a second. In that pause Dusknoir landed an electrified punch on Gyarados.

Gyarados roar out in pain.

"No!" Amami shouted seeing Gyarados hurt.

Ash clenched his fist. He quickly scanned the field and saw something he could use.

"Gyarados, knock him away with **Aqua Tail**. Destroy the field." Ash ordered.

Gyarados quickly complied and smashed her tail on to the ground brushing against Dusknoir who managed to doge a bit.

Gyarados repeated this two more times creating huge chucks of ice flying in the air.

" **Blizzard!** "

Soon the chunks of ice were pelting Dusknoir who was trying to dodge Gyarados' attacks.

"End this with **Dragon Rage**!"

Gyarados wasted no time and launched her attack at point blank range.

Brandon flinched when he saw how close the attack was.

Soon an explosion range out through the stadium. Afterwards a loud thud could be heard.

The smoke from the explosion was quickly blown away with a few swipes of Gyarados' tail. Dusknoir was out cold on the ground by Brandon.

"Thank you Dusknoir, you fought bravely." Brandon said as he returned Dusknoir.

Ash quickly ran up to Gyarados. Lowering her face to Ash, Gyarados gently rubbed her head against Ash.

"You were excellent out there Gyarados. Take some much deserved rest." Ash said returning Gyarados.

Ash looked up to see Amami jumping up and down. She quickly ran up to the railing, climbed onto it, and jumped.

This caused many people to panic. After a second everyone rushed trying to catch the little girl. Amami was just out of their arms reach when they reached the edge. Raichu, who was standing next to Ash, was stunned with surprise. Ash quickly ran over the ice and caught Amami into his arms.

Kneeling on the ground, Ash just held her close to him for a while not moving.

Amami started to wiggle getting uncomfortable with how her papa was acting.

"Never ever do that again… Please Amami, don't scare me like that again." Ash whispered as he held his daughter closely.

Amami paused for a second before she heard sniffling. She turned to see her papa had tears rolling down his face. Amami quickly wrapped her arms around Ash's next. She two started to sniffle.

"S-s-sorry Papa, I didn't mean to scare you. I won't do it again." Amami said as she buried her face into Ash's chest.

As the family hugged each other the rest of the frontier brains breathed out a sigh in relief. They all quickly moved over to where Ash was still kneeling with Amami and waited. After a little more time Ash stood up holding Amami in his arms.

Wiping some of his tears, Ash turned around and greeted everyone with a smile.

"Well then, are we ready to finish this meeting?" Ash said.

Everyone just smiled seeing how Ash recovered. They nodded before heading back to the meeting room.

Anabel hung back for a bit before walking up to Ash.

"I am sorry Ash. I was too slow to stop her. You trusted me to watch over her and I failed." Anabel whispered tearing up a bit.

Anabel stiffen when she felt an arm wrap around her. Looking up she saw Ash just smiling.

"Don't worry Anabel, I don't blame you. I still trust her with you Anabel. I am just sorry that you had to deal with my hyper daughter." Ash said smiling.

Amami was peeking at Anabel before turning to reach out to Anabel.

Anabel immediately understood and brought Amami next to her.

"Sorry, Anabel." Amami said gently.

Anabel smiled at the little girl before rubbing Amami's back.

"It is okay sweetie, just don't go scaring us like that again."

Amami looked up and smiled as she snuggled up next to Anabel.

Ash just smiled as he watched the two.

"See Anabel, Amami still trust you. I trust you. Everything is fine." Ash grinned.

Anabel grinned back, "I guess it is, though Amami is just as impulsive as you were."

Ash just laughed which caused everyone to laugh as well.

After they stopped the trio headed towards the meeting room with Anabel still carrying Amami.

000

The three soon reached the meeting hall that everyone was waiting in.

When they entered the room everyone turned their attention to them. The frontier brains all smiled at seeing Anabel carrying Amami. Anabel and Amami took a seat next to Greta while Ash took a seat next to Spencer.

"Well now that everyone is back. Ash, are you ready to become a frontier brain?" Scott asked seating at the head of the table.

Ash just smiled, "I am ready."

"Perfect, well Ash. First thing first, you are going to need a mentor to teach you the in's and out of being a frontier brain. So who is it going to be?"

Ash looked around and the table and thought.

'Spencer is great. He is a really great battler and I am sure he could teach me many things. His battle style would also work with me. Only problem is that he is getting a bit old and rambles a lot. I also don't think Amami would like just living out in the jungle either.' Ash thought looking at spencer.

Looking over to Tucker and Noland, Ash thought, 'They are both very skilled trainers. I just don't think I or Amami could spend the necessary time with them. Tucker has his performances and Noland has his dangerous machines.'

'Brandon would also be a very good mentor. At the same time I don't think Amami could tolerate traveling as much as Brandon does yet. So that would be a no go.' Ash thought before turning his attention to the other three.

'Greta and Lucy are both good trainers. I could learn from either of them but they styles of battling aren't that similar to mine. That and Amami doesn't seem to be to open to them.' Ash thought as he looked to Amami.

'You were the deal breaker for all of these choices Amami. And you already made yours. You made a good choice to. Anabel is very skilled as a trainer. Plus you seem to like her. . . Alright-y then Anabel it is.' Ash though before looking at Scott.

"I chose Anabel to be my mentor."

Everyone just smiled at his choice while Anabel was stunned at being chosen.

"Well then, now that that is out of the way. Where do you want your facility to be built?" Scott asked.

"Pallet Town. Plenty of space, close to home, and any construction work won't disturb the environment too much." Ash said immediately.

"Well then I think that covers everything in this meeting. Best to be heading home now." Scott said standing up.

Everyone followed suit. They walked towards the exit and said their goodbyes.

After parting ways with the others, Ash, Anabel, and Amami were walking through town.

"So Anabel do you want to get something to eat after we go to the pokecenter?" Ash asked.

"Sure, that sounds like a good plan. Hey, does Brock still live here?" Anabel asked remembering Brock came from Pewter City.

"Yeah, we'll probably see him at the pokecenter. He has been training to be a doctor for some time. He says he is almost done."

"Really now? That is pretty neat. I can't wait to see him again."

Amami was just watching Anabel as she talked with Ash. Amami, who was still being carried, smiled before snuggling into Anabel.

Upon entering the center Ash spotted a familiar face.

"Hey Brock." Ash said waving.

Looking up Brock was surprised to see Ash.

"Hey Ash, I wasn't expecting you." Brock said greeting Ash. He turned to look at Ash's partner and smiled, "It is nice to see you again Anabel. I hope Amami isn't causing you much trouble."

"No, she has been a little angel." Anabel said smiling.

Amami jumped out of Anabel's arms and onto Brock.

"Hi Uncle Brock!" Amami yelled as she tackled Brock to the floor.

Brock just laughed as he picked Amami off of him.

"Hello to you to Amami. Please don't do that again when we are at the center though." Brock said gently.

"Yes Uncle." Amami said before jumping up. She then ran between Ash and Anabel grabbing both of their hands.

"Always the excitable one." Brock said standing up.

He looked at how happy Amami was holding onto Ash's and Anabel's hand and smiled.

"Well did you guys need something?" Brock asked moving behind to desk.

"Yeah, could you heal my Pokémon, please? They are a bit tired from battling Brandon again." Ash said pulling out his pokeballs.

"No problem, I assume you got the position." Brock said placing the balls onto a tray and sending back with a Chansey.

"Yup, Anabel here is going to be my mentor. So I guess that would mean me and Amami will be living with her for a bit."

"Yeah, you would have to. Unless you want to make a commute of sorts." Anabel interjected.

Ash thought about before shaking his head.

"That would be too inefficient. Plus I think Amami wouldn't mind staying with you. Right sweetie?"

"Yes Papa. I would like to stay with Anabel."

Anabel smiled as she squeezed Amami's hand a little. This caused Amami to smile up at her which made Anabel's heart soar at how cute Amami was.

"Well I am done with my shift in an hour. If you like we can meet at my house and have dinner." Brock told them.

"Sounds like a plan Brock. How are you siblings doing?" Ash asked.

"They are doing well. Forest has been a good gym leader but he still has much to learn." Brock said. Turning to Anabel he asked, "How has the frontier been doing?"

"It has been going well. Lots of participates but very few of them have reached Brandon. Far less have beaten him. Though the Kanto Frontier is the larger one, the Sinnoh branch seems to be more popular." Anabel said.

"Maybe because the Kanto branch is too good." Ash said smiling.

Anabel blushed a little, "Maybe, maybe."

Amami was just playing with Raichu and Espeon, who had left her pokeball.

Soon Ash's pokeball came back and the two frontier brain and child left the pokecenter to wander around Pewter for a bit.

After walking towards the edge of town the three ended up walking by an old water mill.

"Hey Raichu, remember that." Ash said point to the water mill.

"Rai rai." Raichu said before explaining the event to Espeon.

"What importance does this place have?" Anabel said looking at Ash confused.

Amami mirrored Anabel's look of confusion as she looked up at Ash.

"Well you see, it was here that Brock's father, Flint, decided to help me and Raichu, who was still a Pikachu at the time Amami, in our gym match against Brock." Ash explained.

"I see, do I want to know?" Anabel asked.

"Probably better you didn't. Let's just say it involved super charging Pikachu." Ash said.

"Seriously Ash." Anabel said.

"Yup, not our brightest moments. But you can't blame me I was just starting out back then." Ash said holding up his left hand. His right was currently holding Amami's.

"Was Uncle Brock your first gym?" Amami asked.

"Yup, it was a tough match. I lost to him the first time." Ash said.

"How did you win then?" Amami said bouncing on her toes.

"I didn't," Ash said getting confused looks from both of the girls, "More precisely I forfeited. You see as we were battling Onix, Pikachu off the sprinkler system. Since Onix is a rock pokemon, he was weak to the water that came out of the sprinkler Amami. Anyways before I could tell Pikachu to use thunderbolt all of Brocks siblings were on me. They didn't want to see Onix in anymore pain. I couldn't bring myself to either so I forfeited the match."

"Wait, then how did you get you badge?" Anabel asked.

"Brock found me and Misty later and gave me the badge. It was around then that Flint revealed himself and allowed Brock to join us."

"That was lucky."

"Most of my Indigo League travels was just luck. But that only got me so far." Ash said as a frown developed.

"What do you mean papa?" Amami asked.

"Another story for another time princess. Let's go and have dinner with Brock okay." Ash said changing the subject.

Amami cheered before running down to the gym the three had been walking to.

Anabel sent Ash a look, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe another time, the Indigo league was not my proudest time competing. I knew I could have done better. Yet I just coasted by on my luck. Not anymore, I promised myself that I will become a Pokemon master. Not just for me, but to give Amami someone she could look up to."

"You already are Ash. Come on, I haven't had Brock's cooking in ages." Anabel said lightly pulling Ash.

"His food is to die for." Ash said laughing.

The two quickly made their way to catch up with Amami, both laughing all the way.

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **Holy Mew this one chapter is so long. I hope you guys liked it and I hope it was something different.**

 ***Rant begins***

 **YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND A STORY WHERE ASH RAISES A HUMAN BABY!**

 **I think I only ever found one or two somewhere. There were plenty of pokemon raising baby Ash story. Or stories where Ash raises a baby pokemon. But Ash raising a baby. Nope! I found stories of Ash having kids but they weren't really about Ash raising a kid.**

 **SO being a fanfiction writer I was like. Screw it, if I can't find it then I write it. And such you have been exposed to the strangeness that is my mind.**

 ***rant ends***

 **If you are looking for a squeal to this. Expect it, probably around 10k words later and a year or so later. But it shall come I promise. I only written half of the story i wanted to write so I have plenty of material left.**

 **I mark it as one-shot for now but depending on how much you guys review this will tell me how hard I should work on the squeal for this.**

 **Oh and how were the battle scenes. I tried to keep Ash's unconventional style of battle in it. Was it bad or good?**

 ***Ahem***

 **So I hope you all enjoyed :)**

 **PK out!**


End file.
